


Once Upon a Dream, Keep on Dreaming

by the17thmuse



Series: Hatake Agricultural Adventures [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Sleep Deprivation, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the17thmuse/pseuds/the17thmuse
Summary: (Companion to "The Mirror that Fulfills Wishes")Kagami (and Danzo) vs the Dandelions
Relationships: Shimura Danzou & Uchiha Kagami
Series: Hatake Agricultural Adventures [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487342
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Once Upon a Dream, Keep on Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> It's one of those "Kama-out-to-prank-and-terrify-Kagami" days and Danzo just wants some sleep. 
> 
> Set a little after Kagami learns the Hatake secret but before Sakumo is planted in "the Mirror that Fulfills Wishes".

The banging would have put Danzo Shimura on full alert on any other day, but this was one of his really rare rest days and he was _tired_. He even had all the paperwork filed and everything for a sweet and relaxing day of nothing but much needed sleep.

So, fighting through heavy, heady slumber and only half-succeeding in forcing his sand-crusted eyelids open, he slid the door wide with the enthusiasm of growing grass and glared at the intruder with bleary eyes.

"Kagami," Danzo groused. "It's an ungodly hour in the morning. What are you even doing here?"

Kagami gripped his teammate by the hems of his sleeping yukata with both hands—_damn it, Kagami, you're going to strip me naked_—and pulled him so close their foreheads were actually touching. Breathing the same air-level of close and in near-kissing distance. _Eww._ "Danzoooo, hide me from Kama. Please. He's been finding me everywhere." Kagami shook him in emphasis. "_Everywhere._" 

The Uchiha's eyes darted from side to side in uncharacteristic paranoia, and he whispered. "I think the lionweeds have been singing to him."

"Singing...lionweeds? Ugh. Don't you mean..." Danzo scrunched his nose in concentration, "...dandelions? And they most certainly do not sing. You ridiculous Uchiha, stop speaking nonsense." He finally took a proper look at Kagami and added, "You need some sleep. I...definitely need some. Right now," and made to turn away.

Said Uchiha wailed, hands waving wildly and the pupils of his baggy eyes dark and wide, "I'm not joking. I know _things_ now. Deep, dark and devastating secret Hatake things they can kill me over," before performing even more hand-waving at Danzo's dubious face.

Annoyed, Danzo blinked and unapologetically said, "Sorry, but I just...cannot take you seriously when you're covered in dandelion fluff."

Kagami made a noise not unlike that of a dying whale. "The dandelions are all in league with him! They're practically the same species. He's been using them to track me down."

"Obviously, with that trail of dandelion seeds you've been leaving." He sniffed and gave a halfhearted dismissive gesture. "Just burn them down with your Katon."

"I _tried_. There's too many of them. See?" 

Danzo followed the finger pointing at yet another wave of dandelion seeds, and _wow_, they all _are_ heading towards Kagami like iron fillings to a magnet. The Uchiha ran in circles, then in a figure eight pattern, while being tailed by a hilarious floating line of tiny fluffy parachutes to prove his point.

"Huh." He blinked. "I wonder what kind of jutsu is responsible for that. It'll be useful for finding someone." Then stopped as something suddenly occurred to him. 

"This doesn't even make sense. Dandelions are out of season. How are they even—this must be a dream," he concluded out loud. 

"And you," he pointed at Kagami. "You won't take me alive, stealer of sleep!"

The Uchiha gave him a look of complete disbelief. "Shimura!"

Wow, this dream even got Kagami's rare serious face and tone right. What a near-believable dream, except for the fact Kagami's (and anyone else's) ridiculousness should never have any place in his fantasies.

It wasn't really difficult to figure out what he should do. So he just gave a simple "I'm going back to bed. Goodbye and _goodnight_, 'Kagami-kun'," before sliding the door shut in the Uchiha's face.

Kagami stood in stupefied silence for a few seconds, then he slammed into the door and banged his fists. "Danzo, no! _Don't leave me here!_"

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually typing this instead of sleeping because I was having difficulty, and "I really want to sleep" just bled _everywhere_. 
> 
> Also, now you know what plant Kama Hatake grew from: dandelions!
> 
> **Warnings:** silliness, Kama being low-key terrifying, dandelions
> 
> **Roster:**  
Kama (sickle) [鎌] - a Hatake elder who was once the shinobi clan head


End file.
